The present invention is generally directed to shredders and, more specifically, to a shredder adapted to shred data bearing documents and bottles.
Conventional shredders shred office documents, receipts, credit cards, CDs, DVDs, and the like to protect personal information from third parties. However, personal data is often located on bottles, such as prescription bottles, that cannot be disposed of using conventional shredders.
It would be advantageous to provide a shredder that can also shred bottles and a method of doing the same.